春来发几枝 (Chūn Lái Fā Jǐ Zhī)
|singers = Luo Tianyi |producers = Ming Huang (lyrics) * Days: Wing Yi (music, arrangement, guitar, PV) * snowmwm (tuning) * Hu Duoduo (mix) * Feng Youzi (illustration) |links = }} Background "Chūn Lái Fā Jǐ Zhī" is an original song featuring Luo Tianyi. It is the prequel to "Sān Yuè Yǔ" and a part of the March Rain series. The title of the song, "春来发几枝," is a line taken from the poem "Xiang Si (lit. 'lovesickness' or 'rememberance')" by Tang dynasty Chinese poet Wang Wei, in which he wonders when spring arrives, how many new branches will the red bead trees in the South, where a good friend of his that he misses is in, grow, and hopes that his friend will pick many of these, as they are the best at resembling one's yearning for another (an ancient Chinese folktale told the story of a woman crying to death under a tree for her husband's death at the border, and she turned into a red bead at the end). The song is told from Tianyi's perspective of her and Yuezheng Ling's childhood. She recalled the times of how Ling would dress-up to show off much to Tianyi's disdain, how Ling would take her to the little alley where sugar water could be fetched with the swallows stopping by to look, how she dreamt of the river rushing beside Ling's house with the scenery yet to be described, and how they beamed at the puddles on the green stone bridge after a light rain. As Ling knocked on her window, Tianyi wondered how many tree branches will grow when spring arrives (not asking Ling what for) and what in the world was the most ordinary yet most capable of remembrance, with petals of belated florescence falling outside. Tianyi then made little remarks of Ling: she hated how Ling would be fearless when teasing her, always making up stories to trick her, with Tianyi uncourteously responding, "You stupid bear," after which her cheeks became red, angered at how Ling responded with a smile. Tianyi would joke about how Ling refused to let go of her bun once she got ahold of it, noticing how Ling was oblivious of the meat stuffing scalding herself and calling her lazy for not sewing her untidy cuffs, with Ling replying while eating, leaving no spare time. As time passed by, Ling and Tianyi became teenagers. Tianyi once again wondered about the growth of tree branches as spring arrives (not asking Ling who lived across the river for an answer) and again asked for the one thing that was the most ordinary yet best at symbolizing yearns, with the year coming to a new age, winter ceased, and spring arrived. The now maturing Tianyi became jealous of the peach blossoms in the spring South, where they lived, redder than the blush she secretly put on with delicacy and a bit upset at Ling's stubbornness, with the latter panicking, trying to comfort her; the way Ling became distracted by the unique peach blossoms also angered her. One day, Tianyi noticed Ling standing by the bridge with her umbrella open, as if something was bothering her. Their teenage years were no different from their childhood: Ling would still dress-up to show off, only to find Tianyi uninterested, Ling would still drag Tianyi to that little alley with the swallows watching, and Ling's teases and stories still troubled Tianyi. Only this time, after the rain, on the stone bridge, Ling pulled Tianyi tightly, not letting go. At last, after their confession, Tianyi thought it does not matter anymore whether they picked the red bead branches or not as long as they were together. The music then turns into "Sān Yuè Yǔ"'s melody as the video fades with the back view of Tianyi and Ling together. This song exceeded 100,000 views on bilibili. Lyrics Gallery Clfjz_concept.jpg|Concept art by Feng Youzi 春來發幾枝2.jpg|Promotional art by Feng Youzi External links * Moegirlpedia * VocaDB Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring Luo Tianyi